


don't call it a comeback

by haechi



Category: Champions (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechi/pseuds/haechi
Summary: “Kamala, I was just asking Zoe what she knows about slumber-““Sleep overs.”“-parties, stop interrupting. I think we should start with Sholay-““Because it’s so long.”“Kamala,” she glared, “And then we can finally watch the first episode of One Thousand and One Nights since I’m absolutely sure you lied to me about watching it,” and also about how you have a superheroic alter ego that I definitely don’t know about, Kamala finished internally. Maybe Nakia was a human lie detector. An Inhuman lie detector? An Inhuman human lie detector? An Inhuman Inhuman lie detector?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Waid and Ramos's Champions (2016-) #1.

“Oh look, Zoe! It’s our dear old friend, Kamila. She must’ve come back for the ten-year class reunion. Kamila, darling, it’s so good to see you!” Nakia passed off her coffee to Zoe and wrapped Kamala in the kind of hug she usually only got when family visited. Nakia then pressed kisses into the air on either side of Kamala’s head and asked, “How are the kids?”

“Knock it off, Nakia,” Kamala deadpanned back. Had Nakia known about her powers, and had they not been standing in the hallway with dozens of classmates moving around them, Kamala would have been tempted to embiggen her arms and wrap them around Nakia the way she had with Miles just a few weeks ago (granted, Miles had super spidey powers). She had taken some time off just after quitting the Avengers, but Champions had taken off faster than any of them had been prepared for, and Bruno still wasn’t talking to her, so she was physically and emotionally exhausted. Was it too much to ask that Nakia not do this so early in the morning?

“Your coffee is going to get cold if you keep this up,” Zoe intoned from behind them. Nakia gracefully released Kamala and accepted her drink from Zoe’s outstretched hand. Written on the side of the cup, Nokia.

“No-”

“Don’t even start.” Kamala quickly brought her hand over her mouth before she could laugh out loud. Zoe winked at her as soon as Nakia’s back turned to them both and then turned on her heel to follow Nakia to their first class. Kamala took a minute to collect herself, a moment to feel the buzz of a notification on her phone, half of one more to decide to ignore it, the other half to pull it out, and ten seconds to realize it was just Nova complaining about the food in Arizona and lobbying for another team trip to NYC as if they were the cast of a Food Network program and not a superhero social justice team. Before she could respond telling him as much, Amadeus wrote back that he and his sister were in the area and they could bring the food truck around. Kamala silenced her phone (the world and Nova’s stomach can both wait) and took just longer than absolutely necessary (or physically possible, but, hey, who’s paying attention?) strides to homeroom, hoping that Nakia’s coffee had gotten cold enough that she could swipe it.

⚡

Having successfully stayed awake, or alright mostly awake—falling asleep in math class would’ve have probably happened even if she wasn’t sleep deprived—through lunch, Kamala was ready to devour the meal that Ammi had made for her. Heading towards their usual lunch spot, she was surprised to see Nakia without Zoe. They had been practically attached at the hip since the world ended (or didn’t end, or whatever it did or didn't do) and to see one without the other was disorienting.

“Where’s Zo?”

“She’s over there talking to Josh and I’m over here hoping they’re not getting back together.”

“Oh.” Josh and Zoe’s breakup had been almost as momentous as the aforementioned world ending, if not more so. This was high school after all. “I don’t think she would do that, do you?”

Nakia bit her lip instead of answering. She hadn’t touched her meal, but the smell of it rose towards Kamala and made her stomach growl. Could Amadeus and Maddy bring the food truck here? She wasn’t sure her own lunch would be enough anymore. Kamala went to open up her Avengers lunch box (the only alternative at this point was her Captain Marvel one, she made a mental note of replacing both), nudging Nakia as she did. “They’re not going to get back together.”

“No,” Nakia said softly, then blinked. “What are you doing this weekend?” Kamala thought about the phone in her pocket, about Sam texting the group chat at something like three in the morning his time and Amadeus responding from whichever time zone he was in; Viv never actively participated, but she would be monitoring the incoming texts and alerting all of them if anything major came up. Miles was notoriously absent, but he was probably trying to get through his own school day, like Kamala.

“Kamala,” Nakia said more sternly, looking her in the eyes, “What. Are. You. Doing. Thi-”

“I have no definitive plans for the impending end of week.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“We should have a sleepover. At your house.”

“Normally I would be completely open to you inviting yourself-“

“Not just me. I’ve also invited Zoe.”

“Does Zoe know you’ve invited her?”

“She’s about to.”

“Nakia.”

“Kamala.”

“Zoe,” added Zoe. The all-new, all-different Zoe Zimmer had taken a seat across from Kamala and Nakia and started unpacking her vegan-specific cafeteria lunch.

“Are you sure that’s vegan?”

“Yes, Nokia, it is.”

“I-“

“You two were talking about me?” Nakia looked at Kamala. Looked at her the way she had since they met in middle school. It was the look that could get Kamala to do just about anything, the one that had them sneak out of youth lectures at the mosque. Kamala sighed, Nakia might not have Terrigen-induced superpowers, but she certainly had some kind of Sorcerer Supreme magic behind that look.

“I was just asking Nakia if you’d be free to come over to my house for a sleep-over this weekend.” Ammi and Abu wouldn’t mind, would they? Zoe’s eyes went wide, and a soft “oh” escaped her mouth.

“Uh, I,” she stammered.

“Is something wrong?” Kamala looked at Nakia as she asked the question, selfishly almost hoping that Zoe had other plans. Kamala had wanted to use whatever free time she had this weekend to get caught up on her favorite ongoing fan fiction (and also sleep, but she never got enough of that).

“No! I’ve just… I’ve never been invited to a sleep over before.” Kamala’s chin dropped to the floor (alright, maybe not to the floor, because, while possible, that would’ve compromised her secret identity). Nakia had steeled herself as if she knew the answer before the question had even been asked.

“Then this will be your first. Can you come?” It was like she was issuing a dare. To Zoe Zimmer, the once-upon-a-time homecoming queen to-be, who had kissed boys and been to high school parties and kissed boys but had never been invited to a sleep over before. Kamala had only been to one teenaged party in her entire life, and while she couldn’t necessarily argue with the results, it wasn’t something she was planning on doing again in her lifetime (and she couldn’t really imagine going to any more Avengers- or Captain Marvel-hosted parties either, given her resignation from the team and fallout with her mentor), but sleep overs were a huge part of her relationship with Nakia, and their last one had been back around Valentine’s.

“I… I have to ask my parents. Can I let you guys know later this week?”

“Absolutely,” Kamala responded quickly, letting out a breath of air she didn’t realize she had been holding. She’d have to also ask her parents, after all. “I’m starving, how are you guys not starving? Actually, Zoe you’re probably always starving I don’t know how you eat all of that plant stuff and aren’t actually hungry afterwards.”

“And I don’t know how you manage to say all of that without a single breath, but we’ve all got our own superpowers.” Nakia looked her right in the eyes as she said it, and for a moment Kamala’s stomach lurched, but then Nakia turned back to Zoe to talk about something that had happened in their shared elective and Kamala set about sneaking bites of Nakia’s lunch before she could notice. Nakia only smacked her with a utensil twice.

⚡

“They said yes!”

“Who said what?” It was too early for human conversation. It was too early for Inhuman conversation. It was too early for Kamala conversation.

“Zoe’s parents said yes. To the sleep over.” Kamala accepted the coffee that was being held out to her, evidently Nakia’s from the Kiki scrawled on the side.

“Kiki? Are we back to using your _American_ nickname?”

“Someone didn’t want to risk being called Nokia again,” Zoe whispered conspiratorially.

“But you share so many admirable qualities!”

“Yes, you’re both as stubborn as rocks and you could both survive the end of the world,” Zoe said with a grin.

“Technically we all survived the end of the world.”

“Some of us more than others.” The words were out of Kamala’s mouth before she could blink. Nakia glared at her, while a blush appeared on Zoe’s face.

“Kamala.”

“No, Nakia, it’s fine. She’s right. I’m definitely not the person I was before, but I think we can all appreciate that. You’re a Nokia. I’m an iPhone.”

“If that makes Kamala a Samsung, let’s hope she doesn’t explode on us this weekend.” This weekend! Kamala hadn’t gotten around to asking Ammi and Abu if Nakia and Zoe could stay the night. She hadn’t even gotten around to thinking about which night it would be and she definitely hadn’t gotten back to anyone in the Champions group text (although she had noticed that someone had changed the name to “new social justice warriors” to Sam’s apparent chagrin).

“Kamala, you did remember to ask your parents about this weekend, didn’t you?” She would have to add mind reading to the list of potential mutant talents Nakia may have developed and also ask teen Jean Grey about lessons in resisting mind reading the next time she ran into the once-and-future X-Man.

“No. But I also didn’t remember to do my math homework and I would be eternally grateful if-“

“You let me copy yours,” Nakia and Zoe finished her sentence together. First Miles and Sam were doing it, now Nakia and Zoe. She needed all-new, all-different friends.

“That was creepy. You’re both creepy. I’ll ask tonight. Which is better, Friday or Saturday?” She pulled out her phone to make a digital note, seeing a notification from Viv at the top of the screen. Kamala resisted opening it, there were four other Champions and a dozen new superheroes that could handle the world saving, she just needed to get through the weekend for once. Was this what being a normal teenager was like?

“Either night works for me,” Zoe replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Let’s do Saturday, it’s not as if you’re going anywhere.” Kamala added to her reminder, _email jg re: mind reading urgent._

“Saturday it is, but text me tonight to make sure I’ve asked for permission.”

“Of course, and make sure your mom has a copy of _Sholay_ for us to watch.”

“Nakia, _Sholay_ is 3 hours and 24 minutes long.”

“Wait, what is _Sholay_?” Nakia and Kamala both looked at Zoe, eyebrows raised.

“Zoe, have you never… have you ever seen a Bollywood film?”

“No,” she responded flatly, toying with her own coffee.

“Kamala, make sure it has English subtitles.”

“Roger that.” Kamala took a sip of the now room temperature coffee that Nakia had handed her, adding to her note with the thumb of her other hand.

“Neither of you answered my question.” “

You’ll find out this weekend. Saturday night, Kamala’s house,” Nakia looked pleased with herself. Was that what a mind reader looked like? Kamala’s eyes narrowed as she stared at her best friend.

“Kamala, stop making that face.”

“Make me.” Nakia raised her hand and spread her fingers out like a starfish before pressing them to Kamala’s face.

She turned to Zoe and said, “You’re going to love it. Trust us.”

“Trush hur,” Kamala said into Nakia’s palm.

“Trust me,” Nakia finished. “And I’ll bring my laptop so we can watch _One Thousand and One Nights_.” Kamala batted Nakia’s hand off of her face.

“Nakia, please tell me that isn’t the Turkish soap opera that got really famous in Chile.”

“More popular than soccer, Kamala!”

“I’m really up for anything, you guys,” despite the last several months of Nakia and Zoe being friends, there were times when Nakia and Kamala still had enough history to dominate a conversation. They both laughed.

“Let’s just say that you’re going to come out of this sleep over more cultured than ever, Zoe Zimmer.”

“The bar was set pretty low, Nakia Bahadir.”

“It’s only charming when I do that,” Nakia teased back. The bell rang, initiating a rush of bodies to their various classrooms.

“Now about that math homework?”

⚡

“They said yes,” were the only words out of Kamala’s mouth that morning. She was a zombie. She needed coffee. Did Nakia not get coffee this morning?

“Then it’s settled. Saturday night, Kamala’s house, Zoe Zimmer’s first slumber party featuring: _Sholay_ and _One Thousand and One Nights_.” Nakia sipped at her coffee, steam still rising from the to-go lid. She must be heat resistant, Kamala thought. Her phone buzzed, giving Kamala an excuse to open it and write herself a note to make a list of superhumans with fire-related powers and hide her costume. She didn’t need Nakia or Zoe learning about that particular secret just yet. She went to her notifications. The group chat’s name had been changed to “new young avengers.” No one was taking credit for the changes. Maybe Viv had a sense of humor after all. A text from Miles: “some kid named scott wnts 2 join champs.” The only Scott she could think of was Summers, but there’s no way he’d want to be on the team, even if it were a teenage, time-displaced version of the mutant asking. Would he give out his first name like that? Regardless, it could wait. The world wasn’t going to end again this weekend. She hoped.

Zoe sighed, blowing a stray hair off of her face, “Can we not call it a slumber party?”

⚡

Nakia arrived just before Zoe, joining the Khan family for their sunset prayers as she had so many times before. The doorbell rang just as they were finishing up, so Kamala and Nakia excused themselves to answer while the rest of the family moved into the kitchen to finish cleaning up after dinner and to give the girls some space. Kamala very quickly introduced Zoe to her parents, brother, and sister-in-law and then had Nakia lead Zoe up to her very, very clean and very, very organized and not-at-all abnormal room. She stayed behind for a moment, promising to not get too loud, and to of course stay in the house, and to just let them know if anyone needed anything, at all, whatsoever.

Opening the door she saw Nakia, standing in the middle of the room undoing her hijab, while Zoe was sprawled out on Kamala’s bed, holding her winged sloth and staring it in the eyes, so wholly concentrated on it that, at first glance, Kamala didn’t notice the pink that had spread across Zoe’s face and ears. Was it the first time she’d seen Nakia without the hijab? That had to be it.

“Kamala, I was just asking Zoe what she knows about slumber-“

“Sleep overs.”

“-parties, stop interrupting. I think we should start with _Sholay_ -“

“Because it’s so long.”

“Kamala,” she glared, “And then we can finally watch the first episode of _One Thousand and One Nights_ since I’m absolutely sure you lied to me about watching it,” and also about how you have a superheroic alter ego that I definitely don’t know about, Kamala finished internally. Maybe Nakia was a human lie detector. An Inhuman lie detector? An Inhuman human lie detector? An Inhuman Inhuman lie detector?

“Do you have any objections?”

“Do I get a say in thi-“ asked Zoe.

“No,” Kamala and Nakia replied simultaneously.

“If we start _Sholay_ now we can also still get away with singing along.”

“There’s going to be singing,” Zoe said in a whisper, as if awestruck at the notion.

“Yes, Zoe, there is going to be singing.”

“I get to hear the two of you sing.”

“You get to hear me sing and Kamala do something that approximates singing, yes.”

“That was rude.”

“But true.”

“That doesn’t make it any less rude.”

“I am honest and I love you and that makes it less rude.” Nakia set her scarf on the back of Kamala’s desk chair, and then pushed Zoe gently on the shoulder, urging her to scoot over and make room on the bed. Zoe complied, while Kamala selected English subtitles from the DVD’s settings. As the beginning of the movie played out, Kamala took her place on the opposite side of Zoe and she and Nakia gave Zoe an introductory lecture on Bollywood. When the first song began to play Kamala and Nakia belted out the lyrics while Zoe stifled giggles between them. Just outside the door, they could hear Aamir and Tyesha arguing.

“ _Acha_ , you go in. They’re girls. You’re a girl. You were a girl. You know what I mean. Just tell them to keep it down!”

“Aamir, what do you expect to do if we should ever have daughters?”

“I-“

“You will give thanks for having married such a patient and wonderful woman.”

“As I do every day.”

“And yet not enough. Go to bed, I’ll talk to them.” Tyesha knocked, but Kamala was already up and ready to open the door, quickly apologizing to her sister-in-law.

“We’ll keep it down!”

“I know you will, goodnight girls. Try to get some sleep before the _fajr_.” Kamala closed the door, Nakia tossed her a blanket, and she slipped it as far under the gap in the doorway as she could.

“What’s _fajr_?” Zoe asked, only slightly butchering the pronunciation.

“The early morning prayer, not that Kamala would know that.”

“Hey!”

“Kamala, you’re barely awake for school in the morning, but I’m sure you make up for it when you have to.” In truth, Kamala found herself leaning on the traveller’s prayer recently. Between the Avengers and Champions, Ms. Marvel wasn’t so much of a hometown hero anymore, but she still tried her best.

“Of course I do,” she grumbled, “You’re starting to sound like Aamir.”

“As if that was the worst thing in the world.”

“It actually is.” She would know. She had fought super villains.

Nakia stuck her tongue out at Kamala, “let’s get back to the movie, we haven’t even gotten to the intermission!”

“There’s an intermission?”

“Oh, Zo, sweet, innocent Zoe Zimmer, yes: there is an intermission.”

⚡

Kamala and Nakia took turns answering Zoe’s questions as the movie progressed, and all three joked back and forth with one another. When they got to the intermission they took turns in the bathroom, changing out of the clothes that they each had been wearing and into their pajamas.

“They’re going to have to put me on some of these at some point,” Kamala grumbled to herself on the way out of the bathroom.

“What was that, Kamala?” Super-hearing. That had to be it. Who else had that? Old Man Wolverine? New Wolverine? Or did they only have super-smell? That and a healing factor.

“Absolutely nothing, Nakia.” Nakia was perched just off the side of Kamala’s bed, hairbrush in hand. She and Zoe had been talking while Kamala changed. Nakia turned to look at Zoe before they simultaneously moved to face Kamala.

“We want to do your hair,” they said in perfect time with one another.

“You two are actually literally worse than the Stepford Cuckoos. And there’s more of them.”

“Who?” Zoe looked lost.

“They’re probably Revengers. Or Defendants. Or X-People. Or even Champions,” Nakia counted off each group on her fingers.

“X-People. X-Men. How do you even know who the Champions are?”

“They’re all over social media.”

“Nakia, you’re not even on Facebook.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. And I tweet. I have a tweeter.”

“A Twitter,” Kamala said flatly as Zoe struggled to contain her laughter. “Whatever. I have one. And _Ms. Superfamous_ is all over it. Though I can’t say I’m sorry to have her spending less time in Jersey City.” Kamala went quiet.

Zoe looked at Nakia and said, “That’s not fair and you know it. She’s trying her best.”

Nakia shrugged, “Kamala, we’re still doing your hair as soon as we finish _Sholay_.”

“Well if that’s the case we can just start ove-“

“No.”

“You did it again and not on purpose this time and you might be mutants.”

“Or Unhumans.”

“NAKIA.”

⚡

They talked less after the intermission, but even Zoe was humming along to the ending theme as the credits rolled.

“So, what did you think?” Nakia poked Zoe with the butt of the hairbrush, recently picked up from the desk, as she asked.

“I mean I would definitely watch one with Priyanka Chopra in it.”

“You would watch anything with Priyanka Chopra in it.”

“That’s… true.” Zoe blushed, but Nakia was already looking at Kamala before she could notice.

“We’re doing your hair now.”

“Why can’t we do your hair?”

“Because I’m going to show both of you the hijab tutorials that I use.”

“Nakia, you still have hair.”

“Where?”

“Nakia, you are literally sitting right in front of me I can see the hair on your head.”

“Kamala, I’m pretty sure that’s a figment of your imagination,” said Zoe. “You shouldn’t be so mean, it really is a shame that Nakia is totally and completely bald under her headscarf.”

Nakia feigned swooning onto Zoe’s lap, “thank you for defending my honor, Zoe Zimmer.”

“I will stand up right now and you will fall over so you should stop being charming.”

“I can’t, I’m as naturally charming as I am bald.”

“Nakia, I’m not even sure you know what that meant.”

“It means we’re doing Kamala’s hair.”

“It actually means the exact opposite of that,” Kamala responded. “Why can’t we do Zoe’s hair?”

“Because I’ve actually seen Zoe with her hair up and down, believe it or not.”

“You are the opposite of charming.”

“I agree,” continued Zoe.

“You’re both wrong,” she reached for her laptop and hit play. Softly, a YouTuber described her six-step solution to taming a wild mane.

“This is offensive.”

Nakia hushed her, “Keep it up and I’ll make sure we stay up until _fajr_ watching _One Thousand and One Nights_.” She looked at the time at the top of her screen. “Kamala are you going to-?”

“Not tonight.”

“I’ll be right back,” Nakia excused herself.

“Where is she going?” Zoe asked.

Kamala yawned, careful not to overextend her cheeks, and answered, “Midnight prayer.”

“Oh.”

“I usually make up for it in the morning.”

“You can do that?”

“It’s not necessarily… encouraged, but it is allowed, if that makes sense? Sincerity is more important than…”

“Quantity?”

“Yeah, but doing both together is-“

“Best?”

“Mhm.”

“I… really admire that about her, you know?”

“I do too.”

⚡

Nakia came back to find Kamala and Zoe huddled over her laptop, _One Thousand and One Nights_ playing on screen. She spread out her arms and grabbed them each around the shoulders, hugging them and whispering praise into their ears. Kamala struggled against Nakia’s shoulder, whispering tersely, “Let! Go! Of! Me!” Zoe shrugged and turned back to the screen.

“This doesn’t get you out of it, you know?”

“Get me out of what?” Maybe playing dumb would get her through the night without getting a brush stuck in her hair.

“Oh we’re definitely still doing your hair, Kamala,” Zoe said, eyes still intently focused on the subtitles making their way across the screen.

“Traitor,” Kamala whispered back.

Nakia settled herself between them and they watched three episodes before the computer needed to be recharged. “Kamala, where’s your computer?”

“No.”

“Kamala.”

“No.” Zoe had moved so that she could sit with her back against the bed, legs spread out in front of her. She pointed her toes just far enough to prod Kamala.

“Fine.”

Nakia squealed. Zoe smiled sleepily.

⚡

They spent an hour combing through Kamala’s hair, ignoring her muted pleas for help, while braiding and unbraiding according to whichever YouTuber it was that one of them had pulled up. When they were finished, and once Nakia’s computer was charged enough for her to pull up her own YouTube account and access her saved videos, Kamala was left with two uneven braids down either side of her skull. Nakia had done the left side, Zoe the right.

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look high fashion.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Of course you don’t. Zoe, tell her what it means.”

“Nakia, what on earth makes you think I know what it means?”

“Because you watched the clips from fashion week with me.”

“I watched that one clip with the models wearing hijabs.”

“See. High fashion.” Zoe rolled her eyes in response.

“I saw that.”

“It’s charming. I’m charming.” Nakia didn’t reply, busying herself instead with finding a video to play for them.

Zoe pulled Nakia’s scarf down from where it was hanging. “If Kamala has to suffer, you do too.”

“Thank you Zoe.”

“When do you get to suffer?”

“I don’t, this is my first sleep-“

“Slumber party.”

“Over. Stop calling it that. I’m the guest of honor. You can’t torture me.”

“Plus you already made her sit through _Sholay_.”

“Kamala, you love _Sholay_.”

“It’s four hours long.”

“You’re being hyperbolic.”

“It’s torture.”

“That’s not any less hyperbolic.”

“Shhhhhh, both of you. Nakia, I want to see you do this one.”

⚡

All three of them were yawning as Nakia slowly closed her laptop. Zoe crawled over to her designated sleeping mat, while Nakia gently pushed Kamala over, mumbling, “I am not sleeping on your floor just because Zoe Zimmer is.”

They all slept past dawn, Nakia and Zoe waking up first to the gentle noise of traffic outside the window. They were quietly talking to one another when Kamala opened her eyes.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” began Nakia.

“You snore,” finished Zoe. Kamala tossed a pillow at her.

“That’s what we forgot. A pillow fight.” It beat a real fight any day, Kamala thought, and realized that she hadn’t spent much time, or really any time at all, thinking about world saving or crime fighting or whatever else seemed to come with being Ms. Marvel lately.

“We’ll have to make up for that next time,” said Nakia.

“Next time,” Kamala repeated, nodding solemnly. They both walked Zoe down stairs, her parents having agreed to pick her up on their way home from church. Zoe dropped her bag just next to the door and wrapped her arms tight around Kamala.

“Thank you,” she whispered in Kamala’s ear, “I know Nakia made you do this, but I really appreciate it.”

“Nakia didn’t make me do anything, Zoe, we’re friends.”

“We are?”

“Yes. We are.” Zoe smiled, hugged Kamala again, and then said her goodbyes to Nakia.

“So what were you two talking about this morning?” Kamala asked.

“Hm? Oh, we were just talking about how nice it was to get to spend time with you. Maybe it’ll happen again in another six months.”

Kamala shoved Nakia, “Should you be so lucky.”

“I am,” she said, slinging her arm over Kamala’s shoulders. Kamala smiled. She hadn’t felt this at peace since the world had come to an end. Life would catch up with her soon enough, but after Nakia left she sent Bruno another email, checked the Champions group chat and invited the team to New York for a visit knowing that Viv would find something for them to tackle while they were in the tri-state area, and went to get her costume out of hiding. It was about time Ms. Marvel go on patrol in Jersey City again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sholay is actually 3 hours and 24 minutes long, but I don't know if it has an intermission or not. Every Bollywood film I've ever watched has an intermission so if Sholay actually doesn't, I apologize. It should, it's 3 hours and 24 minutes long.
> 
> One Thousand and One Nights is a real Turkish soap opera that did, in fact, garner a larger audience than soccer in Chile as recently as 2015. I haven't seen it, but now I feel like I need to.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @vivvision.


End file.
